Surprise
by Marguerite06
Summary: Pour la fête des Pères, Sara a une petite surprise pour Gil... Attention ! Quelques spoilers de la saison 9 !


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici une petite fic, un one-shot très court, mais qui a pour thème la fête des Pères. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, excepté que j'espère recevoir des reviews… Et que je suis en train d'écrire la suite de L'île. La suite des autres fics (Accident Fâcheux et Vive les enfants !) s'en vient très bientôt.

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

MarG

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom ouvrit lentement les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Il ne sentait plus la douce chaleur que le corps de Sara dégageait habituellement. Ha Sara…

Elle avait vraiment été plus qu'étrange ces derniers jours. Elle l'avait beaucoup évité, lui parlant peu et l'ignorant même parfois. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait quoi. Elle se précipitait souvent aux toilettes, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il fallait préciser qu'elle avait quitté le travail en avance il y avait deux jours sans préciser pourquoi. Elle mangeait avec beaucoup plus d'appétit qu'à l'accoutumée… Qu'avait-elle ? Peut-être était-elle malade ?

Il se redressa lentement, cherchant à savoir dans quelle pièce de la maison se trouvait Sara grâce aux bruits étouffés qui lui parvenait. Il n'entendait pas la douche, elle devait donc être dans le salon, dans la salle à manger ou dans la cuisine. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine, où il se saisit une bonne tasse de café.

Dos à lui, Sara faisant cuire des crêpes. Griss s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura par derrière de ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue. « Bon matin… » Toute la semaine, elle l'avait légèrement repoussé, mais aujourd'hui, elle se laissa aller contre son épaule. « Bon matin Chéri… » lui murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres près de son oreille. Grissom sourit à sa femme.

Dès leur retour du Costa Rica, Gil et Sara s'étaient mariés en compagnie de tous leurs amis. Bien sûr, il en avait manqué un, mais ce serait toujours ainsi désormais. Cependant, la mort de Warrick les avaient forcés à reconsidérer leur vision de la vie. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de ne pas attendre pour réaliser leurs rêves. Ils avaient quittés Las Vegas, sans attendre, la ville du vice leur rappelant trop de mauvais souvenir. Ils s'étaient installés dans la campagne environnant Boston, dans une vieille maison qu'ils avaient pris le temps de restaurer. Leur chien, Hank, les avait vite rejoint. Leurs amis, toujours à Vegas, les avaient visités plusieurs fois.

Trouver un emploi dans cette campagne n'avait pas été très difficile pour les deux experts. Il était évidemment exclu pour les amoureux de retourner travailler dans la police scientifique. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre tracés une croix là-dessus, bien que la police du coin ne cessait de les approcher depuis leur déménagement dans le coin. Le couple s'était rapidement fait des amis, notamment grâce à leurs postes d'enseignants l'université de Boston, Harvard.

Gil recula et libéra Sara de son étreinte. Il s'approcha d'un comptoir sur lequel se trouvait le journal quotidien. Le titre sur la première page annonçait la fête des Pères avec un gros : « Bonne fête aux Papas ! » Griss eut un léger pincement au cœur en tournant la page. Sara et lui n'en avaient jamais vraiment discutés, mais c'était comme un accord tacite entre eux. Pas d'enfant. C'était bien plus simple ainsi…

Mais il devait avouer que ça le dérangeait un peu. Il leva les yeux et, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, vit un couple derrière une poussette. Ça le peinait de penser que ce serait encore une autre expérience qu'il n'expérimenterait pas.

Sara vint le rejoindre et lui tendit une petite boîte rectangulaire enveloppée dans un papier d'emballage avec de petit ourson en peluche. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Sara qui l'encouragea à déballer le paquet. Gil commença à enlever le papier coloré et aperçut la boîte de carton qui avait été emballée. Une boîte de test de grossesse. Il se tourna vers Sara qui lui fit signe d'ouvrir la petite boîte rectangulaire.

Il l'ouvrit doucement et sortit le test de grossesse.

Qui avait été utilisé.

Et qui était positif…

Grissom laissa tomber le test sur la table et se tourna complètement vers sa femme. « Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-il, trop surpris pour continuer.

Sara déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand leur baiser se brisa, Gil consulta Sara du regard et la jeune femme acquiesça doucement à sa question silencieuse. Griss avança ses mains pour caresser son ventre, pour l'instant encore plat. Sara observa le visage de son époux. Il était heureux, c'était évident. Et ému, si elle comprenait bien la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il enlaça la jeune femme tendrement et l'embrassa de nouveau avec douceur. Sara se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille :

« Bonne fête des Pères, Gil. »

----------------------------------------------------------

À tous les futurs papas !


End file.
